Beautiful
by choylin
Summary: Sonic has to deal with enough, but when he has to take care of a Model-Like beauty, life goes from easy to hard things get wild. The only thing that can take the stress away is her. Her refreshing smile, the cheerful attitude. All of it is Beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

. . .

~Kumari~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: What… Happened?<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic rubbed his face in stress, he couldn't get any sleep. Not with the thought of his latest date running through his head. She was amazing, yes, with those wide hips and round butt not to mention nice tits, but it just doesn't feel right. Her name was Sandra, but she hated that name and made everyone she knew call her Sassy. Sonic never felt right with any girl he was with. He covered it up with making out and sex. Sonic rolled over on his side, the covers past his feet. Sassy made him feel used, and tonight he realized he was.<p>

She broke up with him.

He got the text late last night. She didn't even try to tell him inch by inch. She just straight out said it was over. He was broken, but didn't know why. Every girl that broke up with him he was okay with it, but this time it seemed as if he ran out of tough juice. He didn't cry, heavens no, but it still hit him. Sonic sighed. Tonight, he wasn't going to go to beer. He was going to tough it out.

"Why do I even care for her, we're over." he whispered.

Sonic got up. It was useless trying to sleep now. He slipped on some jeans and threw on a t-shirt and his black converse, and grabbed a jacket. Sonic didn't have stairs, saying that if you can't run down them then he won't have them. Now he wished he had got stairs, so he can fall down them and die. He walked up to his front door, opening it and stepping out in the chill of the night. Sonic started down the path to the forest, where he felt at home the most. It wasn't a park, but it wasn't illegal to trespass. The city mayor didn't expect anyone to go back there anyway. Sonic loved taking the path that ran deep into the heart of the forest. There was a big oak tree that Sonic would always sit at. Sonic sped up, eager to get to the giant tree. Soon, he has standing in front of the mass of trees and bushes. Without hesitating, he wandered in. Sonic looked around while he strolled down the worn path.

"Nice to see you again… friend" Sonic said to himself.

He never told any girl about this place. He knew they would tell him that it's weird to go places where you can't buy anything, and to not go there. Sonic lowered his head.

"Especially Sassy…" the sadness washed over him.

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a whimper, it sounded so helpless it made him even sadder. He looked around for the source of the sound, but to find nothing. Thinking it was all in his head, he kept walking.

Until he heard it again.

This one was longer, and it faded into a small sob. Sonic decided that it wasn't in his head after all.

"Hello?" he said

It went quiet.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" he said it louder this time.

"h-here…" a soft, sweet voice replied.

Sonic's ears perked up, he didn't expect an answer.

"I a-am h-here." it said again, _definitely_ a girl.

Sonic followed the sound of the voice; it seemed close, but far away at the same time. He followed where he last heard it. He heard a whimper again and didn't bother to walk anymore.

Sonic ran.

He did what he does best. He ran straight to the edge of a deep ditch something he didn't know was there. His eyes widened at the sight of the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She was a white wolf. Her hair was baby blue, and just by looking, you could see that it was silky to the touch. Her legs were slender and long, so were her graceful arms. Her wonderful eyes seemed white, but when they turned to look at him they flashed blue.

Those were the first things Sonic noticed.

Not her ass, or how big her breasts were, just the beautiful features that mattered. Sonic scampered down the side of the ditch, approaching her cautiously. When he got a better look, he saw that her clothes were practically shredded. He took off his jacket and laid it over her.

"It's okay now." He whispered.

Her eyes were almost closed now. A small smile placed itself on her face. Sonic didn't hesitate to pick her up. She was light, very light. Almost too light. He knew why, too. She probably hasn't had food in months. He gazed at her beautiful face. Sonic threw here over his shoulder and heard her groan.

"soup an' crackers wi' lots o' grapefruit soda… and napkin'" she mumbled.

He chuckled. Climbing up the side of the unusually large dip in the earth. Once he made it to the top, he set the girl down and took a break.

"This is how my night ends, huh?" he sighed.

He picked up the goddess bridal-style and carried her down the path back to his house. She snored lightly, and he noticed how lush her lips were, almost like pillows. They were parted slightly, in a beautiful position for a kiss…

What was he thinking?

He was thinking of how smoking hot this babe was!

No! Man you don't even know her!

Yeah but look at her!

NO! Bad Sonic! B.A.D! Bad!

Whatever! Imma keep lookin'!

Sonic kept fighting with his self consciousness. His thoughts were interrupted when he realized that he was passing his house.

_**LATER**_

Sonic tucked the strange girl in his guest bedroom. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Like a child. He shook his head and smiled at her expression. Her tongue was slightly sticking out of her soft lips.

"Cute…" Sonic whispered.

He kissed her on her forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Wait!" he heard a feminine voice say.

He jumped in surprise and opened the door back up, peeking in. his eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw her awake, arms crossed.

"You were awake the whole time!" he asked.

"Yaah! Now can I have some proper clothes and maybe a shower! And some milk?" she asked, yawning.

Sonic's sweat dropped "um… okay?"

"Thank you mister…?" she raised an eye ridge.

"Sonic" he answered.

"I'm Angel" she said, stretching her long arms.

Explains the gorgeousness.

"Yeah… I'll be back with some clothes…" Sonic said awkwardly.

"Mmh and where is your bathroom? I can't stand the smell of dirt and dead bugs… EW!" she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Th-the door at the end of the hall." he stuttered moving out the way when she passed by him.

"Kee chai!" she said skipping down the hall.

"What?" but she didn't hear him, she was too busy admiring the bathroom.

Tonight was going to be wild…

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

~Kumari~


	2. Chapter 2

Washa Washa hoooo! Imma back! I just now figured out that some of you read my stories! But just DON'T REVIEW! HA!

~Kumari~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Get to Know You Better<p>

* * *

><p>After her shower, Angel told Sonic all about herself. The only thing Sonic had that Angel could wear was a big t-shirt. He had gotten Angel a glass of milk as she requested. Angel sipped through a bendy straw.<p>

"I was kinda in an abusive situation, but not abused. I was used as a maid… but also I was used as a pet… it's kinda confusing!" Angel cutely stuck her tongue out.

Sonic raised an eye ridge "you mean you were a slave?"

Angel shook her head "no, no, not that! I mean I was locked up and they told me to… use it…"

Sonic's face drained of color. "U-use what?"

Angel smiled "my telepathy! What else?"

"Uh, nothing else." Sonic blushed.

Sonic stared long at Angel's face "you have telepathy?"

"Dunno how to use it." Angel licked milk off the side of her mouth.

Sonic sighed. He didn't know how this was going to turn out, but however it does; it's not going to be good. Soon, Angel's eyes seemed groggy, and she kept yawning.

"Tired?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, carry meee!" Angel whined.

Sonic blushed. This wasn't the first time he carried her, but this was the first time he would carry her while she was awake. She stretched out her arms in a waiting position, her eyes closed. Sonic picked her up out of her seat bridal-style. She was still light, even when she was full of milk. Sonic placed her back in her bed, tucking her in.

"Night Angel" he said.

Angel's bright eyes opened slowly. "A goodnight kiss?"

Sonic face turned redder than Knuckles' fur. He leaned down and quickly kissed her on her cheek.

"Nightie Sonic…" Angel whispered, grabbing the sheets.

"Night Angel…" Sonic turned the lights off and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>MORNING<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic rolled over in his bed. This was the second day in a row he didn't sleep all night. It was seriously ticking him off. All he could think about last night was Angel. Yesterday was crazy, and he couldn't take it all in at once. Sonic looked at the list he made on a notepad on his nightstand:<p>

Decide if you're going to take in Angel.

Most likely you will out of pity, so buy her some fucking clothes.

Make her as comfortable as possible.

See if she wants to stay, or if she has a home.

Hook her up with a nice guy, and then she'll live happily ever after.

Sonic stared at his list. It seemed smart enough. Sonic tossed the list back on his nightstand. He closed his eyes and relaxed, happy with the silence.

"SONIC! WAKE UP SONIC! SOOOONIIIIIIC! WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Angel yelled, banging on his door.

Sonic groaned. Already, his beautiful silence was broken. He got up and threw on his regular jeans and t-shirt, and opened his door. Angel was sitting on the floor, holding a teddy bear.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Sonic asked.

Angel smiled "secret."

She jumped up and gave Sonic a big hug. This took Sonic by surprise. Angel let go and sang.

"Thank you for helping me!" she grinned shyly.

"Uh, no problem." Sonic was still in shock.

Angel skipped down the corridor "are we going shopping today?"

Sonic rubbed his eyes "I'm going shopping, your staying here."

"Whyyy!" Angel puckered out her bottom lip.

Sonic retrieved his wallet off of the coffee table and followed Angel to the front door. "Because, you can't go out only wearing a shirt, you might get raped."

Angel protested "I don't care! I wanna go!"

"No Angel." Sonic grabbed a jacket and opened the door.

"WAIT!" Angel shouted.

"What!" Sonic snapped.

Angel held out his phone "you almost forgot it."

Sonic sighed. "Thanks Angel."

He walked out the door, reminding Angel to lock it. Looking back, he saw her waving.

"Bye!" she smiled.

Sonic grinned "see ya later!"

Sonic didn't need a car, why would he when he can run the speed of light. And that's what he did; he ran the speed of light. Heading straight to the mall. In a flash, he was there. Then he realized that he didn't know what size Angel was, or what even to get her.

"Shiz weed…" Sonic sighed.

He dragged himself inside of the busy outlet. The first place Sonic knew about was Victoria's Secret, remembering the days he used to go there with Knuckles and Silver to see how big the bra sizes get to. Deciding to go there first, he hoped that he ran into Rouge or Amy or even Cream, he just needed help. By the time he got to the pink-filled store, he had run out of hope.

"Great…" Sonic groaned. "Don't even know what size panties she needs"

"Hey Big Blue." the silky seductive voice, appeared out of nowhere.

Sonic spun around "Rouge! Thank God!"

Rouge was indeed at the mall the same time Sonic was, she was dressed in ripped jeans and a loose top that showed off one shoulder.

"What is it this time? I know you got into something big this time huh hun?" Rouge put her hand on her hip.

Sonic grinned "okay, you may not believe me, but I found a homeless girl, and I need to buy her some stuff like clothes you know, all that stuff!"

Rouge rolled her eyes "Sonic, I believe that you can get into anything that may sound ridiculous, so I'll help."

"Thank you so much!" Sonic sighed in relief.

Rouge passed by Sonic and walked right into Victoria's Secret, and Sonic followed like a puppy.

"What type of figure does she have?" Rouge piped.

Sonic thought, he knew Angel had some long limbs, regular sized breasts, and a huge butt, so who was like her… Blaze? No Blaze doesn't have such a plump butt. Uh, Cream? No, Cream doesn't have long legs. Cosmo? No, she doesn't have as big as breasts… AMY! Yeah! Amy has a body like Angels! The long legs! The plump butt and the tits!

"Amy." Sonic answered.

Rouge nodded "easy to find things that fit her."

Sonic smiled, maybe this day wasn't going to be shit.

* * *

><p>YEAH YEAH JOHNNY! Here's chapter dues bitches! Suck It!<p>

~Kumari~


End file.
